


a really bad vent fic i know this is bad im so sorry

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cousin Incest, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleep Groping, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Male Character, Villain Wilbur Soot, do not read, sorry for clogging tags, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: im so sorry please i dont know how to cope anymore im so sorry guys and if any creators see this, im so sorry
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	a really bad vent fic i know this is bad im so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry please
> 
> tw r@pe // noncon , slurs
> 
> please dont read this 
> 
> i can say these slurs, im bi and trans (ftm)

in this fic tommy & will are cousins. im so sorry im so fucking tired of life

tubbo is tommys brother, and niki is also a cousin.  
tommy is trans, and dosent know how to say no. tubbo is more innocent, dosent really know whats going on.

tommy is ftm, but for story purposes im using his correct name and pronouns  
il make another one of these with the names changed.

vent fic. no caps intended.

nikki and will were spending the night at wills! they had fun "adult plans" and were planning to get drunk and play video games. being the nature of kids, tubbo & tommy wanted to stick along !

"wilbur PLEASE, we promise that we will stay out of your way! please will, please? " tubbo pleaded with will for hours. tommy even suggested that we would do ANYTHING to stay at wills with them.

"anything?" will said with a smirk

"anything." the two brothers nodded in agreement.

"fine. you guys leave us alone, though." will reluctantly sighed. but, he knew he was going to take advantage of this deal.

~

as they are walking through the park, tommy notices will is a bit handsy with him. touching his shoulders, grabbing is wrists, hell even grabbing his ass. but this was normal cousin stuff right! all cousins do this, right?

as they get to the house, tommy gets nervous. he has no idea why, but soon will know.

~

they reach the house and tubbo and tommy run up the stairs! niki and wilbur stay behind, unbeknownst to the brothers. i will never know what they said that night.  
will comes upstairs with the controllers and tubbo and him play some fortnite. nikki and tommy mostly play on their phones, scrolling through tik tok and such.  
all of the sudden, after being silent the entire night, nikki speaks.

"tommy, whats this?" she hold out her phone with tommys instagram on it.

"shit, shit i thought i was private shit how did she find me". thoughts race through his head. 

wilbur snatched the phone. "Oh? I didnt know tommy here was a little faggot! a tranny too? he really cant get enough"

wil proceeds to get up and take tommy down to the kitchen. 

"lets talk tommy, cousin to cousin. You trust me right?"

"of course!" tommy replies, but you can hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"this here is a bible tommy. you see that? thats what we all live for. thats who we are. tommy, you are a sinner. you are sinning. you know you are going to hell, right?"

tommy says nothing. he just sits on the counter.

"tommy i want whats best for you. you know that! so i want you to keep in mind, that everything i do is for the best. you understand me?"

tommy nodds.

"good. now hop on your bike! we are gonna go to mc donalds before daylight."

~ 

tommy sits on the makeshift seat on the back of wilburs bike. throughout the night, wilbur is quite handsy with him. grabbing his tits, his ass, his pussy anywhere he can reach. hes always touching tommy. 

nikki definatly notices, but only says "hey be gentle" when will finally grabs tommys wrists.

tommy is glad tubbo isnt here to see this. hes home, playing video games. tommy hopes will hasent done anything to him, either.

they do many fun things that bike ride. they go explore the abandoned school, they sit on top of the mc donalds, they steal donuts from the local shops.

it is great fun, well wouldve been great fun if will couldve kept his hands to himself.

~

its 3 am when they finally get home. tubbo is asleep, and niki sets up a bed on the floor, and eventually falls asleep next to him.

"well it looks like its just me and you bud hey? come sleep with me on my bed, you need rest" wilbur says this is a weird tone. tommy dosent quite know what it means, but will take the bed over the floor anyday.

tommy climbs into bed with the older man. "we are just cousins! its going to be fine. he would never hurt me". he tries to reassure himself, but wilbur is getting handsy again.

"take off your bra tommy.". tommy freezes. he can hear wilbur whispering faintly, so he pretends to not hear it.

once again, in a sterner voice, tommy hears will.  
"do it."

tommy, not knowing whats going on, obliges. 

"there! are you more comfortable now?"

tommy says nothing in return. he knows whats about to happen.

will lifts up his shirt. tommy stays on his side, facing the small televisions blank screen.

willbur traces patterns on tommys back. after a few minuets, it was quite comforting.

"hes just being nice" tommy thought.

what will did was not nice.

will slowly pulled down tommys pants. never asking. only doing.

he pulled down his underwear, and played with his ass in the dark.

tommy froze as he heard wills zipper being pulled down. he heard the jingling of his cross necklace and knew it was time.

it was a miracle that night. a fucking miracle.

will whispered into tommys ear this-

"this is what you get. i told you that you would get punishment. this is what sinners get. take this like a good little girl, and then go to bed. never mention this again or you are dead. you hear me? dead."

tommy knew. he knew this was going to happen. he knew what was comming next

but that fucking kid. tubbo, who had no idea what was going on, woke up to get water. 

he had no idea at the time, but that kid saved his life.

[i should tell him, someday when hes older. but not right now. hes still too young. ]

tommy could hear will hiss under his breath. 

he just lie awake, frozen all night, afraid of whats to come.

surprisingly enough, will didnt make any advancements on tommy after that.

he jerked off once he thought tommy was asleep again, came on his ass, and woke up like nothing ever happened.

tommy could hear his cross necklace. 

"and he thought i was the sinner"


End file.
